PulverizeR
PulverizeR was a competitor robot in both series of Dutch Robot Wars. In the first series, it was known as Pullverizer due to a typo. It was a wide, invertible, cylinder-shaped robot, with a very large vertical flywheel, similar to British competitor S3. The flywheel was very efficient at disabling other robots, and powerful enough to flip them over as well. The team were a spirited bunch, who came dressed as orange-jumpsuited convicts in Dutch Series 1, and as Elvises in every appearance thereafter, much to the delight of the commentators. PulverizeR lost in the heat final of the first series of the Dutch Wars, but went on to win the second series. Since it was the reigning Dutch champion at the time, PulverizeR also competed in the European Championship and The Third World Championship, losing in the first round both times. PulverizeR had attempted to enter UK Series 7, but failed to qualify. In sympathy, Team Kodox wore PulverizeR t-shirts during their campaign for the title. Robot History Dutch Series 1 Pullverizer's flywheel easily disabled RCC in the first round. The second round ended quickly as well; the first hit from the flywheel flipped Scraptosaur upside down, and Scraptosaur was unable to self-right. In the heat final, Pullverizer met Twisted Metal, who disabled one of Pullverizer's exposed wheels with its disc. Twisted Metal carried on attacking, warping Pullverizer's disc and severing one of its wheels. Pullverizer was immobilized, so the house robots put it onto the floor flipper, where it was thrown. Dutch Series 2 Once again, PulverizeR easily immobilized its first two opponents; in the first round it used its flywheel to flip Bluemax clean over, and in the second round it easily disabled Scarab's legs, rendering it immobile. In the heat final, √3 triple-teamed PulverizeR, but PulverizeR's shape made it difficult for the triplets to do much more than lift it. PulverizeR eventually managed to flip over one third of √3, and strip a wheel off another. This meant that two thirds of √3 was immobile and the robot as a whole was out. In the first round of the grand final, PulverizeR met Twister, who had been given a wild card spot. Both robots spun up their weapons, and Pulverizer used its speed to its advantage, getting around to the back of Twister and attacking it from there. PulverizeR hit the pit release, and then struck Twister hard enough to tip it over. Twister could not self right, and was helpless as PulverizeR pushed it into the pit. In the semi-final, PulverizeR met Scrap-2-Saur for a second time. Unfortunately for Scrap-2-Saur, it had taken a lot of damage in its last fight, and was not working at one hundred percent. Pulverizer managed to flip Scraptosaur onto its back, and it looked like the match would end in a similar fashion to their battle in Series 1, but Scraptosaur managed to get itself back onto its wheels. Scraptosaur made one last brave effort, pushing PulverizeR into Mr Psycho, but its flipping arm was beginning to fall apart, and was immobile shortly thereafter. In the final round, PulverizeR faced Philliper 2. Philliper 2 flipped PulverizeR many times, with little effect because PulverizeR was inveritble. PulverizeR managed to tear a panel off Philipper 2 before being flipped some more. PulverizeR managed to hit Philliper 2 once more and bend its flipper a little before time ran out. The judges ruled that PulverizeR was the winner of the match, and the second Dutch Robot Wars champion. Extreme Series 2 PulverizeR represented the Netherlands in the European Championship. Its first match was against Razer, and its shape proved difficult for Razer to get ahold of. However, Razer did eventually manage to grip PulverizeR, and begin crumpling into its shell. PulverizeR then drove down the pit by mistake. UK Series 7 PulverizeR represented the Netherlands again in the Third World Championship. Its heat was against Crushtacean and Snake Bite. Crushstacean immediately activated the pit release, and then began ramming and grabbing PulverizeR. Snake Bite, meanwhile, had not even moved since the match began, so it was counted out. Crushstacean continued to grapple with PulverizeR, and Snake Bite sprang back to life and joined the fray. It grabbed Crushtacean, and the house robots attempted to restrain it, since it had already been immobile. The clock ran out, so the judges chose the winner, and they ruled in favour of Crushtacean. Previously in the series, PulverizeR failed to qualify for the domestic UK championship. Results |} Wins/Losses *Dutch Wins: 8 *Dutch Losses: 1 *UK Wins: 0 *UK Losses: 2 Dutch Series Record *Series 1: Heat Final *Series 2: Grand Champion UK Series Record *Series 1-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Failed to qualify Honours Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Dutch Grand Champions Category:Dutch Grand Finalists Category:World Championship competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Dutch Representatives Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels